The Polished Gem
by justdi
Summary: In a world where things are not what they seem…..what if Akihito is not the tsundre boy he makes everyone think he is esp. Asami ? What if he was the king of manipulation and game-playing? Feilong, who's in on the joke, "kidnaps" him just to have some fun with Asami. This is what goes down.


The Polished Gem

**Rating: **MA**  
Pairing: **Akihito/Feilong/Yoh  
**Spoilers: **Hong Kong Arc**  
Contains:** PWP, OOC, one-shot  
**Disclaimer:** Yamane Ayano owns the Finder series. Alas and alack.  
**Note**: Akihito speaks Chinese throughout. (hahahah) It seems he's fluent!  
**Plot: **In a world where things are not what they seem…..what if Akihito is not the tsundre boy he makes everyone think he is (esp. Asami)? What if he was the king of manipulation and game-playing? Feilong, who's in on the joke, "kidnaps" him just to have some fun with Asami. This is what goes down.

A young barely clothed man rose off the floor of a metal barred cage and cracked his back audibly. Groaning, Akihito took stock of where he was. Judging by the light growth of hair on his face, he'd been asleep for a while. Last thing he remembered was Asami getting shot and him passing out at some point. He examined his arms for needle tracks, and not finding any checked between his toes. He relaxed. They hadn't used anything that would cause too much damage. Good thing, as Akihito had a low tolerance for heroin.

In the fluorescent glow of the windowless room, he realized he was far underground. Most likely at Feilong's compound and that made him smile naughtily. Feilong had an itch…and only he was able to scratch it. And scratch it he would.

He rattled the cage, testing the bars one by one, which didn't budge. Someone knew their cages and invested in good quality steel. The only way out of these bars was with the key or a well-placed grenade, but that would make too much of a mess. He rattled again and noticed out of the corner of his eye a little boy come wandering in with food on his face and a grin on his lips. Little twit.

"Hey boy, let me out of this cage and I'll make it worth your while." A disheveled Akihito spoke sharply to the child bringing him a ½ eaten plate of food. Not that Akihito cared, he wasn't that hungry. Not for food anyway.

"Feilong will be angry with me, so no." He responded.

"Come here, boy." He said, using a voice that you only use to scold a dog.

The boy cringed and took only one small step closer. "You are not nice, Japanese. Why do you speak such good Chinese?"

"You will find a lot of not nice Japanese. Your boss isn't nice either, kidnapping me for no good reason." Although Akihito knew the reason but wasn't going to share it with a pre-pre-pre-pubescent kid about the evil but very fun things that adults do with other adults when the lights go out.

"You can't say bad things about Feilong!" He yelled and dumped the rest of the food on the floor with a sharp clang. Akihito smirked at his audacity. This boy was going to go far, if someone didn't kill him first.

"Then, let me out so I can apologize for my rudeness to Feilong in person." He said, and flashed a look of innocence even though he was far from innocent.

"What will you give me then, if I take you to him?" The boy said, and raised a well-groomed eyebrow. Even the children in Feilong's employ practiced proper grooming.

"How about a nice shiny red balloon?" He said sarcastically, looking down with authority at the boy. "No?"

"Money. I want money." He said, and grinned. "Lots of it."

"You learn fast, kid. Fine. A big bag of money, deal?"

"You don't tell Feilong, right?" He said, unlocking the cage quietly. "You bring me money later, I will trust you, although I shouldn't."

"Shhhh…your voice carries." He had no intention of paying the boy anything. Like Asami he was a bastard as well, he just hid it better.

They walked silently, Akihito's feet barely making any noise on the carpeted hallway, up into an elevator, which was ornamented with mahogany and cherry wood and smelled of opium and wax and finally arrived in Feilong's opulent private suite, where the opium scent built and stung Akihito's nose. Feilong was resting, looking out the window at the city he controlled, at least, the underworld part of it, and the Panda Express on the corner. He owned that too.

"Feilong-sama? I brought the prisoner….he said he has something to tell you." The boy said, and backed away to stand at the door, just in case Feilong decided to throw his slipper at him.

"Is that so? Leave us and I will have a nice chat with the prisoner." He said, and grinned while holding his smoldering pipe between his pearl like teeth.

"Hello, Feilong-sama, how's the wound?" He said, as he strained to listen for the boy's feet to disappear down the hall. He peaked out to be sure he was gone before closing the door.

"It aches." He said, and patted at the overfull comforter in invitation.

"It was kind of rude of you to lock me in a cage." Akihito said, as he sat. "But I'll forgive you, seeing as how you're such a beauty." He said, and ran a finger through Feilong's sweet smelling hair, and lightly kissed his pink tinged lips.

"It couldn't be helped." He said, and winked at Akihito seductively. "I think you should top this time, seeing as how I'm wounded."

"You're wound it will open again….as much as I enjoy seeing the look of pain on a person's face…."

"It's not as bad as it looks. Asami really is a poor shot." He said, and chuckled, which sounded more like a cough. "I think he shoots blanks."

Akihito laughed at the double entendre. "Take it easy with that stuff." He gestured towards the pipe. "I'm going to take a shower and shave. Call Yoh, see if he would like to join us, perhaps?"

"You know that slut would, but he's busy with Asami, and sneaks off the compound any chance he gets. He's kind of dumb like that."

"Asami to the rescue huh? Well, shit." He shrugged. "I was hoping Yoh could restrain you while I pounded into that pretty ass of yours."

"He'll find his way in here that I'm sure of." Feilong blushed a cute pink. "Go take your shower, Akihito, and then…join me. I'm lonely in my nightmares."

"I'll turn those nightmares into dreams." He smirked, which rivaled some other bastard we all know and love.

"You're corny."

**CENSORED Read the pull version at livejournal mistressdi**

"Yoh," inquired Akihito, as he made no move to replace him as he pulled out and headed towards the bathroom. "Your turn."

"His wound. I'll just sit like this for a moment, and admire the view." His phone rang next to him and he answered it with one hand, his other hand occupied with running his fingers through Feilong's sweat dampened hair.

"Asami-sama, how are you?" Answered Yoh, and Akihito stilled and grinned knowingly. He put it on speaker phone and laid the phone on Feilong's heaving chest.

"_Did you have fun?" _Asami asked and you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Asami-sama? Have fun doing what?" He asked cautiously.

"_You've been bugged. I've been listening the whole time."_

"Asami-sama, let me explain." Yoh started to say.

"_The one who needs to explain is the master of treachery over there. Akihito….when I get you in my clutches again, I have a spanking machine with your name on it, my pet."_

"Asami, you bastard! You never let me have any fun."

"_Now that I know you're little game, you're beguiling ways are over. I've been gentle with you, I will be gentle no longer." _He said and his voice sounded menacing.

"Oh shit." He grabbed his ass as if that could protect him from future Asami attacks.

"_Have Yoh bring you over to the hotel when you're done pumping your seed into Feilong. I'm not in the mood to play rescue the princess. You owe me big time and I will take it out of your flesh, one pound at a time."_

"Oh shit." He said again, as he looked down at the sated, sleepy form of Feilong, was it worth it? Hell yes.

He was so in trouble, but somehow….he was looking forward to it. A lot.

"**A gem cannot be polished without friction, nor a man perfected without trials."**

**-Chinese Proverb**

_End_


End file.
